be the last for you
by MingMin
Summary: hanya melihatmu selalu bersamaku adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku/haehyuk/boys love


**Be the Last for You**

 **Author : Min Young Lee**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Rated : T – M**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 **WARNING! : NC/YAOI/Typho(s)/ Failed EYD/ DLL**

 **PLEASE GIVE A COMMENT ^_^**

 **~Happy reading~**

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya tatkala suara gemuruh di langit menyapa pendengarannya, ia mendongak melihat begitu pekatnya langit sore itu. Surai hitamnya tersapu hembusan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang saat pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendesah pelan, tetesan hujan terlanjur jatuh dan dia belum sampai di apartemennya. Belum lagi ia harus berdiri di sisi jalan menunggu lampu traffic light berubah hijau. Sepertinya kali ini Donghae memang harus menerima bahwa dirinya akan pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Hujan memang tak begitu deras, namun cukup membuat Donghae sebal bukan main. Ini dingin, dan donghae benci itu. Lain waktu ia akan melihat ramalan cuaca terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kampusnya, atau membawa payung sebagai antisipasi jauh lebih baik, pikirnya. Donghae menegang saat matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu berjalan santai dengan payung merahnya, memakai celana skinny hitam dan sweater coklat muda.

Lampu hijau bagi penyebrang jalan menyala, tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mengikuti langkah kaki orang tersebut. Donghae memasukkan dua tangan ke dalam sakunya, menghalau udara dingin yang menjalar di telapak tangannya, walaupun hal itu tak membuahkan hasil. Langkahnya santai dan matanya tak lepas dari orang berpayung merah di depannya. Karena ia tau orang itu tidak akan menengok ke belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat orang di depannya masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan kartu identitas kepada dua orang penjaga dan meninggalkan payung merah itu sembarangan. Donghae tau bangunan di depannya adalah sebuah club malam, dan Donghae tau apa yang dilakukan orang itu di dalam. Donghae ingin sekali berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, pulang ke dalam apartemennya yang hangat dan melupakan hal ini. Tapi sisi lain dalam diri Donghae memaksanya untuk melihat apa yang orang itu lakukan di dalam sana, walaupun sekali lagi, Donghae sudah tau apa yang orang itu lakukan.

Donghae dipersilahkan masuk saat kartu identitasnya menunjukkan umur 24 tahun. Langkahnya berat dan matanya ia edarkan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Donghae mendecih, masih sore dan sudah banyak orang-orang tak berguna yang melampiaskan hasratnya di tempat menjijikkan ini. Setelah sekian lama mengamati tiap sudut tempat ini, akhirnya Donghae menemukan apa yang ia cari. Orang itu duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sofa dengan seseorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh atletis.

"Sssh, Siwon-sshi."

Donghae mendesis tak suka saat orang itu kembali menemui pemuda tampan bernama Siwon. Musik yang diputar begitu keras dan menghentak membuat orang itu dan pemuda atletis yang kita ketahui bernama Siwon berbicara dengan jarak yang dekat dan intim. Mereka saling tersenyum dan pada akhirnya orang itu memberi kecupan di pipi Siwon sebelum beranjak pergi. Donghae seketika meninggalkan tempat menjijikkan itu, dengan amarah yang memuncak. Pemuda itu harus segera pergi sebelum ia membunuh seseorang.

#######

Donghae sampai di apartemennya setelah 15 menit berlari menembus hujan. Ia menyalakan lampu dan duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Dengan sigap Donghae mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombol hijau saat benda itu bergetar.

" _Yeoboseyo Donghae-sshi",_ Seseorang di seberang sana terdengar gembira dan itu membuat Donghae muak.

" _Kau tau, kekasihmu datang padaku kali ini. Dia meminta hal itu sendiri dengan wajah yang menyedihkan walaupun terlihat menggoda."_ Tangannya mencengkram erat handphonnya. Ia ingin sekali memukul seseorang bernama Siwon itu dan membuatnya berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh tentang Eunhyuknya.

" _Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sampai Eunhyuk cantikmu rela menembus hujan dan menemuiku, huh?"_ Sekali lagi gendang telingannya menangkap tawa menyebalkan dari seberang telepon. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengusap kasar wajahnya yang memerah karena amarah.

" _Hey, dengarkan aku Donghae-sshi. Kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk mencandu milikku. Hahahaha. Baiklah Donghae-sshi, aku tak mau terbunuh besok jadi aku akan berhenti sampai disini. Yeoboseyo Donghae-sshi"_

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon!"

BRAAK

Nafas Donghae memburu, ia sangat marah kali ini, bahkan handphonenya yang ia lempar sekuat tenaga itu tidak dapat mengurangi amarahnya yang memuncak. Eunhyuk sangat keterlaluan.

CEKLEK

Tepat saat itu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda cantik dengan rambut yang agak basah. Tangannya yang bergetar mengusap usap hidungnya yang memerah. Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat ternyata Donghae sudah sampai dan kini tengah duduk membelakanginya. Perlahan kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekati kekasihnya setelah menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu basahnya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae. Tangan Eunhyuk dingin dan bergetar. Namun hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Donghae luluh.

"Hae kau basah, kau kehujanan kali ini?" bibir merah itu tertarik ke atas,menyunggingkan senyum tulus untuk pemuda di depannya.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak langsung mandi?"

"..."

"Hae, kenapa diam saja? Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Berapa uang yang kau berikan kepada keparat itu?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, pemuda cantik itu terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi yang sama. Perlahan Eunhyuk beranjak dan melangkah memasuki kamar tidurnya. Eunhyuk sadar, Donghae tau apa yang ia lakukan dan Donghae marah sekarang. Eunhyuk menutup pintunya perlahan dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Bukan karena Eunyuk ingin melarikan diri, dia hanya tidak memiliki pembelaan yang realistik untuk keadaannya saat ini.

BRAKK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka paksa dengan sekali tendangan. Terlihat nafas Donghae yang memburu dan wajah yang memerah. Seumur hidupnya Donghae tidak pernah semarah ini, ia akan diam jika hatinya sedang tersinggung. Namun tidak kali ini, Eunhyuk meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ia kalap dan murka.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hyuk. Berapa banyak uang yang kau berikan kepadanya. Hah!"

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak suka dengan tatapan Donghae saat ini. Membuatnya semakin bersalah, dan ia membenci hal itu.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya memberikan secukupnya."

"Cih, termasuk kecupan di pipi?"

" Itu tanda terima kasih."

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hyuk? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku jika kau menemui orang itu lagi. Kenapa?" Donghae bersimpuh di depan Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk kecewa. Perasaannya hancur dan itu terasa sakit.

" Bu..bukan begitu Hae, aku.."

"Mana benda itu?"Donghae mendongak, tatapannya kini berubah. Matanya menatap tajam tepat di mata Eunhyuk.

"Hae,"

"KUTANYA MANA BENDA ITU!"

Eunhyuk tidak bergeming walaupun sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin keras dan otot disekujur tubuhnya menegang. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk belum menyadari perubahan pada tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya kala Donghae membentaknya, ia memang keterlaluan dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

"..."

Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga mereka jatuh di atas tempat tidur ketika pemuda manis itu memilih bungkam. Bulir-bulir air hujan yang sebelumnya ada di surai hitam Donghae mulai berjatuhan di wajah pucat Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mulai menyadari getaran pada tubuhnya sudah di luar kendalinya. Tubuh ramping itu menegang dan bergetar hebat, matanya terbuka lebar dan giginya bergemeletuk kuat. Tangannya yang kaku coba ia gerakkan menuju saku sweaternya dan mengambil benda itu.

Donghae terkesiap dan dengan sigap memeluk tubuh kekasihnya saat ia menyadari perubahan pada Eunhyuk. Amarahnya seakan menguap saat penyakit Eunhyuk kambuh. Donghae melihat arah gerakan tangan Eunhyuk dan mencoba meraih benda berbentuk cairan yang terbungkus plastik itu. Morfin, Donghae sangat tau apa yang selalu Eunhyuk beli saat pemuda cantik itu menemui Siwon. Bahkan Siwon memberi Eunhyuk jarum suntik sekaligus. Siwon sungguh keterlaluan, pikir Donghae.

Siwon adalah atasan Eunhyuk saat pemuda cantik itu masih bekerja di bar milik Siwon sekaligus kenalan Donghae. Siwon tau segalanya, dan ia menggunakan kesempatan dengan sangat baik. Pernah suatu kali Siwon menemukan Eunhyuk yang terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar, lalu tanpa persetujuan siapapun, Siwon menyuntikkan cairan Morfin ke dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Membuat tubuh Eunhyuk kembali normal sekaligus hampir membuatnya kecanduan. Karena itu Donghae memutuskan agar Eunhyuk berhenti bekerja di sana. Jangan heran kenapa Siwon memiliki benda itu, karena Siwon mempunyai berbagai jenis narkotika dalam jumlah besar di dalam clubnya.

"Ngggh, Hae"

Donghae tau, Eunhyuk memohon padanya untuk menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuhnya. Namun Donghae masih memiliki akal untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya menjadi pecandu narkotika. Segera Donghae membuang bungkusan itu dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak butuh benda itu Hyuk, kau hanya butuh aku. Seperti biasanya."

Donghae melepas kaosnya yang basah dan melemparnya asal. Dengan sigap Donghae memegang tangan kanan Eunhyuk yang terkepal erat. Mencoba memasukkan jari-jarinya pada sela-sela jari Eunhyuk. Menggenggamnya dan merasakan eratnya jari-jari lentik itu berkontraksi.

"Tenang Hyuk, aku ada disini. Rileks dan cobalah untuk merasakan sentuhanku."

Perlahan Donghae menciumi leher jenjang Eunhyuk, menjilat dan menghisap beberapa sensitive spot di leher putih itu. Membuat Eunhyuk rileks cukup sulit karena otaknya yang lamban menerima impuls. Namun Donghae cukup sabar dan mahir dalam hal ini. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam sweater Eunhyuk dan mengelus pelan nipple kecoklatan itu. Tidak lupa penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans itu ia gesekkan di penis Eunhyuk.

"Eungh"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa merasakan sentuhan Donghae setelah sepuluh menit ia mati rasa, Donghae tidak pernah menyerah membuat kesadaran Eunhyuk kembali, walaupun Donghae akan melakukannya selama setengah jam lamanya. Donghae tidak pernah keberatan.

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai mencium bibir merah Eunhyuk. Gerakan bibir Donghae pelan dan lembut sembari menunggu bibir Eunhyuk bisa terbuka. Lidahnya ia masukkan saat Eunhyuk bisa sedikit menguasai bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan kiri Donghae perlahan membuka celana yang Eunhyuk kenakan, menurunkannya sebatas ia bisa dan dilanjutkan dengan kaki kanannya. Sementara kakinya bekerja, tangan kiri Donghae mengelus paha dalam Eunhyuk.

Getaran pada tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit mereda, itu artinya sebentar lagi masa-masa berat itu akan berlalu. Bahkan tangan kiri Eunhyuk sudah bisa mencengkram lengan Donghae saat pemuda tampan itu mengelus pelan penisnya.

"Heungh, Haeh"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan ciuman lembutnya. Manik matanya ia fokuskan kepada Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan lewat tatapannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Donghae sangat membenci hal ini. Melihat Eunhyuk yang kesakitan seperti ini membuatnya merasa gagal melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Hyuk, kau pasti bisa. Teruslah berjuang, aku disini Hyuk, tenanglah. Jangan takut sayang."

Donghae semakin kalut saat air mata Eunhyuk mengalir dan tubuh pemuda cantik itu semakin bergetar kembali. Ini tidak biasa, ketegangan pada otot tubuh Eunhyuk akan mereda jika Donghae menyentuhnya. Bahkan tadi Eunhyuk bisa menggerakkan tangan dan bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae segera melepas celananya dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Eunhyuk sekali hentak.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Eunhyuk.

Pinggulnya di gerakkan secepat dan sedalam ia bisa. Maju mundur berirama mencari sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk mendesah.

"Engh Hyuk, kumohon, akh... jangan seperti ini!" Donghae mendesah dan berteriak secara bersamaan, air matanya telah jatuh dan mengalir.

"Ah,"

Bagus, Eunhyuk mulai bisa merasakan sentuhannya lagi. Dengan sedikit perasaan lega Donghae mengangkat sweater Eunhyuk hingga sebatas dada dan mulai mengulum nipple coklat itu.

"Haehh... engh~"

Tangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar ia gerakkan untuk mencengkram lengan Donghae lagi. Usaha Donghae tidak pernah sia-sia untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Perlahan rasa nikmat itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuh pemuda manis itu. Membuatnya terlena dan lupa akan rasa sakit yang belum usai ini.

Kuluman pada nipple Eunhyuk tak beraturan, Donghae menghisap nipple kanan Eunhyuk seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus dan mencubit nipple kirinya.

Kaki Eunhyuk mulai melingkar di pinggang Donghae saat pemuda tampan itu menyentuh prostatnya. Kepalanya terangkat, kenikmatan ini tidak bisa Eunhyuk gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan.

Donghae mendongak untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Hae, Dong..hae"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan mencium bibir merah Eunhyuk. Memberinya lumatan-lumatan ganas. Eunhyuk mendesah keras saat lidah Donghae mulai masuk dan menjelajahi mulut bagian dalam milik pemuda manis itu. Disaat bersamaan ujung penis Donghae berhasil menumbuk satu titik yang membuat Eunhyuk hilang akal.

Donghae menyadarinya, dan ia mulai bergerak lebih liar hingga membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menghentak-hentak.

"Ah!Ah!Haehh, sebentar lagihh"

"Yah, akuhh ah! Juga agh Hyuk"

Tangan Eunhyuk kini merambat memeluk leher Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Eunhyuk mendesah keras saat titik putih itu datang. Eunhyuk klimaks disaat penis Donghae membesar dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang Eunhyuk. Mereka datang diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau kembali Hyuk"

"Aku selalu kembali Hae."

Nafas keduannya memburu, tangan mereka saling bertaut dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Eunhyuk membelai pipi Donghae dan mengusap air mata disana.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya tertutup karena menikmati sentuhan yang Eunhyuk berikan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya. Lihatlah aku sudah kembali, aku bahkan tidak kemana-mana."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Mata Donghae kembali berembun, perlahan air mata itu berjatuhan di wajahnya yang tampan. Tangannya yang kekar memeluk lembut tubuh dibawahnya. Lembut dan erat.

"Aku takut Hyuk, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali. Aku takut jika aku gagal kali ini. Aku takut kau pergi."

Tangan Eunhyuk yang gemetar membelai halus punggung pemuda yang menangis dalam dekapannya. Donghae adalah pemuda yang kuat, Eunhyuk tahu itu. Eunhyuk mengerti bahwa keadaannya sekarang ini secara tidak langsung membuat mereka berdua rapuh. Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengangkat wajah Donghae dari lehernya dan kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan mata teduh Donghae. Perlahan jari lentiknya mengusap air mata Donghae dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku kembali menemui Siwon?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan sembari menatap Eunhyuk. Menunggu kata-kata Eunhyuk selanjutnya. Ia lalu melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Eunhyuk, membuahkan desisan kecil dari pemuda manis itu. Badan kekarnya ia tidurkan di samping tubuh ramping itu dan memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hae, kau pemuda yang tampan dan baik. Aku yakin akan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan orang yang kau inginkan."

Donghae hanya diam sambil menatap sisi lain dari kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Kau bisa melihatnya bahkan merasakannya sendiri bahwa aku sekarang lemah. Aku seperti seseorang yang tak berguna. Aku selalu melakukan segalanya dengan bantuanmu."

"..."

" Ku pikir aku bisa mengatasi semuannya sendiri mulai sekarang, maka dari itu aku mulai menghubungi Siwon akhir-akhir ini untuk membeli benda itu. Kau tau kan selain sentuhanmu hanya benda itu yang bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitku. Dan kau yang bersikeras menghentikan Levodopa dari dokter karena efek sampingnya sampai membuatku pingsan."

Donghae menerawang, mengembalikan ingatannya pada beberapa minggu yang lalu dimana Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat dari dokter yang terlalu kuat. Para dokterpun tidak menyangka jika tubuh Eunhyuk tidak bisa mentolerir efek samping obat yang mereka berikan. Dan Donghae menolak dengan tegas saran dari dokter agar Eunhyuk meminum obat lain dengan dosis yang lebih rendah. Donghae tau obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh dokter akan memiliki efek samping yang hampir sama. Dan Donghae takut jika Eunhyuk akan semakin tersiksa karena hal itu.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, aku akan mencoba mandiri mulai sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau bisa mencari penggantiku saat aku pergi nanti. Aku ingin-"

"Cukup Hyuk, kumohon cukup! Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan akupun tau kau juga mencintaiku. Ku mohon jangan katakan hal-hal mengenai perpisahan. Kau pasti sembuh, aku yakin itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Pelukan itu semakin erat, Donghae tidak mau mendengar segala kalimat yang membuat mereka berdua terluka. Perlahan Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Donghae lembut. Donghae benar, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ne. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lihatlah, kau sangat pandai membuatku merubah pikiranku. Jangan menangis lagi, kau bahkan terlihat seperti uke sekarang." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menampilkan gummy smile yang sangat disukai Donghae.

"Hey, kurasa mengulang kembali apa yang kau lakukan tadi tidak buruk. Ayo lakukan lagi, aku bahkan belum merasakannya dari awal." Kata Eunhyuk sembari memainkan nipple coklat Donghae.

"Kau yakin? Aku bahkan melihatmu kelelahan."

"Jangan meremehkanku Hae, setiap kali bercinta kita tidak pernah melakukannya sekali."

" Ne, kau yang terbaik Hyuk."

Dan ciuman panjang itu terjadi lagi. Donghae mengulum dan menghisap bibir atas Eunhyuk. pemuda tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melepas sweater Eunhyuk.

"Engh" Donghae menggeram pelan kala dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Eunhyuk. Rasanya hangat, bahkan setiap jengkal tubuh Eunhyuk terasa hangat dan itu membuat libidonya naik. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Donghae kembali memagut bibir merah itu dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya ia masukkan dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Eunhyuk saat dirasa pemuda cantik itu membuka mulutnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar ia arahkan ke surai hitam Donghae dan menariknya perlahan. Menyalurkan segala hasrat dan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Kepalanya terangkat saat Donghae menyudahi ciumannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher mulus itu.

"Ahhhh." Desahan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Donghae menghisap perpotongan lehernya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pasrah saat Donghae menyentuhnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Ssshh~" Eunhyuk mendesis pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kala tangan Donghae tak berhenti untuk meremas dadanya.

Tubuh ramping itu melengkung kala tangan Donghae menggerayangi tubuh mulusnya dan meremas penisnya pelan.

"Engh Hae, langsung masukkan saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae melakukan apa yang Eunhyuk minta. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Eunhyuk dan ia masukkan dengan sekali hentak.

Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur memberi hantaman bagi titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Membuat namja manis itu merasakan kenikmatanyang menyiksa tubuh rampingnya.

"AKH! "Aah! Aahh... haa... ha.. haa...Hae.. Go-good."

"Eunghh... Ahhh... Akkhh... Eumhh... Anghh..." Tangan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mencengkram pinggang Donghae agar tidak terlalu menekan titik prostatnya yang begitu sensitif langsung beralih kembali menuju surai hitam kekasihnya dan meremasnya.

"Ngghh..hmphh..Hae..nikmat sekali, ahh..de..ohh, deeper! Terus, Hae! Ohh."

Eunhyuk seakan terbang ke awan, kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan begitu besar. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyempitkan lubangnya membuat Donghae menggeram nikmat. Donghae merasa juniornya seakan dihisap dan dipijat. Ini terlalu nikmat, hingga membuat nafas Donghae putus-putus. Donghae lalu mencengkram pingggang Eunhyuk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH! Ahnnnn ukhhhh ahhh aaahhh… akku datang enghhhh Haeeeeh…" tubuh Eunhyuk terlonjak sesaat setelah ia melepaskan cairan putih kental hangat yang mengotori perutnya serta Donghae. Eunhyuk terengah-engah . Tidak lama kemudian junior Donghae terasa membesar dan berkedut.

"Akhhhhh... Ohhhh..Hyuk..ahh". Donghae mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati puncak klimaksnya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Memenuhi lubang itu dengan cairan putih nan hangat miliknya. Donghae melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Eunhyuk saat dirasa klimaksnya berakhir. Ia dapat melihat spermanya menetes dari lubang Eunhyuk, turun hingga membasahi seprai dibawahnya.

"Kau hebat sayang.'

"Yah tentu saja, aku hebat dalam hal mendesah."

"Dan desahanmu selalu bisa membuatku terangsang."

Pipi Eunhyuk merona, ia selalu salah tingkah jika Donghae memujinya selesai bercinta. Merasa wajahnya terbakar, Eunhyuk malah mencubit-cubit kecil pinggang Donghae. Tak ayal perlakuan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae geli setengah mati.

"Hahaha, ani Hyuk. Ini geli, ampun. Hahaha"

"Biar saja, ini hukumanmu karena membuat aku malu."

Dengan sigap Donghae mencekal kedua tangan Eunhyuk, membuat pemuda cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghae.

"Hyuk, jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkanku. Kumohon berjanjilah padaku."

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Hae, kau tau aku tak bisa."

Kedua tangan kekar itu mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk. Membuat mata indah itu menatapnya lagi.

"Kau akan sembuh, aku yakin itu. Dan jangan pernah menghubungi Siwon lagi, atau aku akan membunuhnya. Kau tidak butuh Morfin dari pria itu. Karena aku akan selalu menyediakan Dopamin untukmu, obat sesungguhnya yang kau butuhkan."

"Jangan konyol Hae, darimana kau bisa mendapatkan Dopamin itu? "

"Kkkk, aku akan mendapatkannya darimu ."

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaan cinta yang dirasakan oleh seseorang akan menghasilkan Dopamin itu sendiri dari dalam otaknya. Jadi kau hanya perlu mencintaiku lebih dalam setiap harinya. Maka aku jamin kau akan sembuh,sayang."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, lagipula teori dari mana itu?. Aku tau kau hanya menggombal Lee Donghae. Lebih baik kau saja yang pergi ke dokter dan memeriksakan otakmu, mungkin sifat narsismu itu perlu diobati."

"Hey, kekasihmu ini jenius Hyuk. Seharusnya kau bersyukur dan mengikuti saran dariku. Cintai aku lebih dan lebih setiap harinya. Ah tidak, setiap jamnya rasa cintamu padaku harus bertambah. Lebih baik lagi jika setiap menit atau detiknya. Dan jangan pernah menggunakan morfin lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu saat kau kambuh, gunakan saja aku. "

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kau berlebihan, dasar! Dan apa itu tadi? Aku yakin sekali kalimat 'gunakan aku' artinya adalah bercinta denganmu."

"Kkkkk, ah kekasihku mulai pintar eoh. Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud, sudahlah ayo kita tidur. Aku tau kau lelah sayang."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali Eunhyuk langsung melesakkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Donghae, sembari tangannya memegang tangan Donghae dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

Biarlah setiap malam mereka habiskan untuk saling berbagi kasih sayang. Karena selagi Eunhyuk masih bernafas, maka Donghae akan terus ada mereka tahu semuannya pasti akan berakhir. Dan ketika saat itu datang...entahlah, mungkin Donghae akan mengikuti Eunhyuk.

#######

 _Two months ago_

" _Parkinson adalah kurangnya jumlah neutransmitter Dopamin di dalam sususan syaraf. Gejala yang sering dijumpai adalah adanya tremor pada salah satu bagian tubuh , kemudian kesulitan memulai pergerakan serta kekakuan otot. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan tubuh Tuan Eunhyuk selalu bergetar."_

" _Apakah penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan, dokter?"_

" _Sebenarnya penyakit ini sangat jarang ditemukan, menurut kasus yang ada penderita biasanya memiliki usia diatas 40 tahun. Karena dengan bertambahnya usia maka berkurangnya Dopamin yang dihasilkan otak. Namun kasus Tuan Eunhyuk berbeda, otaknya dari awal memang tidak bisa menghasilkan Dopamin sebanyak yang dibutuhkan otaknya sendiri. Oleh karena itu tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Tuan Eunhyuk sudah terserang penyakit ini diawal usia 30 tahun."_

 _Donghae mencengkram tanggannya sendiri. Degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Rasa takut dan khawatir itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh pikirannya._

" _Lalu apakah ada obatnya?"_

" _Mianhamnida Tuan, obat-obat pilihan yang tersedia tidak dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Namun hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengurangi gejala atau memperpanjang waktu bagi penderitanya."_

 _Lidah Donghae kelu, semakin ia tau kebenarannya, maka rasa takut itu semakin besar. Donghae tidak ingin kehilangan Eunhyuk, ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Eunhyuk disisinya._

" _Lalu...berapa lama waktu yang dia miliki?"_

 _Suara donghae sedikit bergetar. Tatapannya kosong seakan jiwanya telah terengut darinya. Ia beralih menatap dokter seakan mencari sedikit harapan dari pria yang berusia sekitar enam puluhan iu._

" _Menurut diagnosa kami, Tuan Eunhyuk hanya memiliki waktu enam belas bulan. Terhitung dari bulan ini Tuan."_

 _Hati Donghae mencelos,tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutup bibirnya. Ia menatap pria tua itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sesingkat itukah perjalanan hidup Eunhyuknya?_

" _Apakah tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan dokter? Kumohon lakukan sesuatu! Aku yakin kau bisa! Kumohon tolonglah dia, kumohon!"_

 _Donghae menangis. Suatu hal yang amat sangat jarang ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, Donghae sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan kehilangan separuh jiwanya._

" _Maafkan aku Tuan, kita hanya bisa melakukan terapi secara berkala dan mengontrol pemberian obatnya. Selebihnya kita serahkan kepada Tuhan dan berharap semoga Tuhan berkehendak lain."_

" _Aku mengerti, gamsahamnida." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Donghae berjalan lunglai di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa orang mengumpat tak suka padanya karena ia menabrak mereka tanpa mau meminta maaf. Donghae tak memperdulikan hal itu. Pikirannya kacau dan hatinya hancur setelah Eunhyuk di diagnosa penyakit mematikan itu._

 _Ia berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan yang kosong dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Pemuda itu memeluk lututnya dan punggungya tersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Donghae menangis hebat untuk pertama kalinya ketika sesuatu tengiang dan berputar di kepalnya. Eunhyuknya akan pergi. Dan Donghae tidak dapat menggapainya untuk membawanya kembali._

FIN

 **MingMin's Note :**

 **Annyeong chingu, please jangan bashing author karena nulis ff kaya gini. Kaga tau nih ide tiba-tiba nongol di otak ane. Karena otak author yang pas-pasan dan nih tangan uda gatel pengen grepe-grepe keyboard. Jadilah ff ini. Oh iya mereview dikit yah, kenapa author pilih morfin? Karena morfin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit, dan dijelaskan bahwa saat kambuh Eunhyuk kesakitan. Jadi Eunhyuk membeli morfin dari Siwon. Nah sedangkan Levodopa itu obat khusus yang diberikan untuk penderita Parkinson.**

 **Oke, author amat sangat sadar bahwa ff ini belum bisa memenuhi ekspetasi dari para readers. Dari segi gaya bahasa, penokohan ataupun yang lain masih berantakan. Karena selama author hiatus yang ane tulis cuma laporan ilmiah aja. Jadi harap maklum klo penulisannya berbeda dengan ff author yang dulu-dulu. Berhubung ini ff permulaan karena author uda berabad-abad hiatus, jadi seperti pada umumnya author meminta kritik dan saran dari para readers yang menyempatkan mampir. Apapun kritiknya pasti diterima dengan lapang dada. Bahkan klo ada yang mau tambah NC juga gapapa. Sekian chit chat dari author. Gamsahamnida #bow**


End file.
